Episode 9572 (28th September 2018)
Plot Sean is puzzled as to why Billy locks the flat with Josh inside when they leave the premises. Billy feigns that it was a mistake and asks Sean not to say anything to anyone about Josh being with them. Robert returns from visiting family, surprised that Cormac is working at the bistro and that they're catering for Tracy's wedding, albeit at the highest rates possible. Daniel tells him and Michelle about Cormac's gangster father. Ryan is badly hungover after his night out. Sophie is interested to hear that Cormac can get tickets for the opening of a new club in Manchester and Ryan reluctantly agrees to go along, asking Bethany as well. A guilty Leanne confesses her fling with Steve to Toyah. Robert thinks they ought to get Cormac out of the job, albeit slowly. A troubled Sean asks Alya how things finished between her and Josh and tells her that he's their house guest. Shocked, Alya refuses to explain matters. Jude has little practical experience to put on his CV for the paramedic training and Yasmeen invites him to join the Jamila House first aid course. Suffering a crisis of confidence, Brian withdraws his teaching application. Alya goes to the flat to confront Josh. She hears about his loss of sight following the attack and realises he tried to rape another man. He is reluctant to admit rape and cryptically tells her he never wanted to hurt anyone. and she resolves to tell David. A frantic Steve tries to persuade Peter to say nothing to Tracy but he's disgusted with his actions and throws him out of the house. Michelle agrees to Cormac and Ryan having the night off but warns her son about Cormac. Ryan insists he's a changed character and he will continue to stay away from drugs. Jude passes out at the sight of Yasmeen's blood when she cuts her finger on a knife. Steve tells Leanne that Amy's fracture means she can't make the wedding and about Peter's attitude. Both are perturbed at the mess their fling has caused. Evelyn mocks Brian for being afraid of children and changes his mind about the application. Billy hears from Josh what happened and rushes out. Sophie, Bethany and Cormac gather at Ryan's flat. Cormac shows a reluctant Ryan a packet of cocaine he's got. Billy goes to No.8 but Alya is already there and has brought David up to date with events. He demands an explanation from Billy. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman Guest cast *Cormac Truman - Joe Mallalieu *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan, Bethany and Sophie plan a big night out; Alya discovers that Josh is staying with Billy; and Steve begs a hostile Peter for help. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,443,507 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes